Modeling Stars
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: My first incursion in "Lucky Star" territory, in only the way I could. How? With swimsuits, cameras, Lucky Girls and cameos from other series, of course! The Lucky Girls get roped by Konata into a photoshoot at an U.S. Air Force Base. Shenanigans and references? You bet! Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Modeling Stars**

**By Major Mike Powell III **

**Prologue**

How had she roped them all into this? How had the professional videogame tester managed to get the whole group on a trip to an American Air Force base to…

"A photoshoot, Konata, for the military?! Really?!" Kagami Hiiragi yelled at the still mildly short but well-filled out young woman, her eye twitching. Konata Izumi smiled her usual cat grin. The 20-year-old videogame tester nodded excitedly, her bright green eyes open half-way, looking at her old friends in the living room of the apartment she shared with her pink-haired moe Goddess of a girlfriend.

The twenty year old tsundere seethed, while beside her a hyper-active brunette flashed a fanged grin. "Don't bash it, Kagami-chan, it could be fun. Right, Shorty?"

"B-But, Kona-chan, how did you come into contact with the military?" The ever-so-shy and sweet younger Hiiragi twin, Tsukasa, asked.

"Funny that you would ask, Tsukasa! Remember that blonde American guy with the awesome haircut and American flag tattoo on his arm who I beat up by accident back in high school?" Konata asked with a raised index finger, her voice full of mirth.

"A-Ah...yes, I remember..." realization dawned on Tsukasa's face as she cupped her chin in her hand. "Now that you mention him...he was actually dressed in a military outfit!"

"Wha...?! Seriously? Shorty, you beat up an American soldier?!" Misao Kusakabe's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh my God! That's the most awesome thing I've ever heard!" Patricia Martin's cried excitedly in her very soft voice.

"Yeah! It was, but anyway!" Konata continued to explain. "I was present at the motion capture session for the newest "Str**t F***ter" video game, and guess what! That American guy was there doing motion capture, showing off some very cool fighting moves!"

"So, he turned and saw me and told everybody that we had met years ago. So, after the motion capture session, we had some coffee in the cafeteria and talked."

"His name, coincidentally, was G**le and he's an squadron leader in the United States Air Force currently stationed at Sand Island Base in Midway, near Hawaii. And here's where things get cool!" The long haired bluenette then stopped as a curvy, pink-haired woman bustled into the room holding a tray full of drinks, setting it on the table.

"I overheard some of your conversation from the kitchen, I was quite surprised too," she smiled brightly, blushing as Konata boosted herself up on her toes to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"So you beat up a member of the Air Force, and he and you had a chat?" Kagami asked with crossed arms, looking skeptical. "I don't like where this is going."

"You make it sound so shady, Kagamin!" The shorter girl whined, clinging to the salmon-pink-haired Miyuki Takara. The meganekko wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and nuzzled her blue locks, kissing the top of Konata's head. The group's professional mangaka's glasses gleamed as she was hit with inspiration for yet another doujinshi. Miyuki and Konata never stopped giving Hiyori Tamura ideas whenever they were together.

"So, what exactly did you and G**le-san talk about, Izumi-chan?" Ayano Minegishi asked, pleasant and lovely as ever.

Still in Miyuki's arms, Konata spoke, resting her head on her busty girlfriend's chest like she would on a pillow.

"Well, I told him about you guys and how beautiful you all are! He got to thinking and he said that Sand Island was going to be visited by a modeling group named "The Silky Dolls" to do a photo shoot for their newest calendar, but they had to cancel."

"Wait…The Silky Dolls? Isn't that the star group of models employed by Sylia Stingray and her wife?" Ayano asked, cradling her chin in her hand.

"Oh yeah! I've seen some of their magazine covers. Man, Chikane-sama and Fate-sama are SO beautiful!" Hiyori said with stars in her eyes. Patricia winked slyly.

"I know, right? I saw you staring at that magazine cover for almost ten minutes before I bought it for you the other day. Man, you were SO embarrassed! Your face was like, huh, right now!" She nudged the meganekko's side with her elbow, and everyone had a good laugh at the manga artist's tomato-red face.

"Heh, Ok. So, let me guess..." Kagami said. "You told him we would replace the Silky Dolls on this visit to Sand Island, right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Konata nodded without hesitation. Kagami facepalmed; The other girls giggled.

"So!" Konata continued. "How 'bout it, ladies? Are you up for a bit of posing for the cameras?" She winked. Her friends looked at each other and talked among themselves. The bluenette then remember a certain detail, jumping to her feet. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Kagami folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh boy…What now?" Her response was Konata's cat-grin in full force.

"We're also going to get paid (BLIP) each~!"

An eerie silence reigned over the group for the whole of five seconds before the whole apartment shook with…

"NANI?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the apartment below them, a short, old man with a big jaw and glasses grunted as he was awaken from his nap and he poked the ceiling angrily with a cane with three tennis balls attached to the tripod-like end of it.

"Keep it down, kids! I swear…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Needless to say, the old man's shout was completely ignored, and the girls assembled upstairs were completely ecstatic to travel to the Midway Islands and, as Konata explained more, in a private jet. All they had to do was pose for the cameras in swimsuits, and they could do just that, given the beauties the ladies had grown into.

They were in.

To Be Continued…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note: **ATTENTION ON DECK! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

So…hey there, my fellow "Lucky Star" fans! LOL I've been reading A lot of fics in this section and I eventually had the itch to write one myself, so…here I am, with this…thing. XD I honestly don't know where I'm really going with this. I only know that the main pairing is, as you can tell here, KonataxMiyuki. Why? Because I freakin' (Heart) our favorite Moe Goddess and the Otaku! :3

I also plan on using a lot of characters for cameos, mainly from "Ace Combat 05: The Unsung War" and "Macross Zero". Maybe I'll toss in some interactions with these characters and the Lucky Girls. As to other pairings…well, it's anybody's guess. :P But! Expect to see (read) our Lucky Beauties (all grown up! ;D) don some lovely swimsuits and smile for the cameras along with military hardware. Hoo-rrah!

I would like to give a little shout out to Smusher6, who sorta spawned this little idea. So, my friend, this is for you! :3

Oh yeah! If you can spot the shameless plug for one of my old fics, then you get a cyber-soft dough choco-chip cookie! And yes, the ending is a reference. LMAO

So, to wrap it up: Thank you for reading and I hope you leave me a nice, encouraging review! Pwease? Or you'll make teh bunny cry! T_T

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
